1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources of devices such as mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. Single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary batteries (secondary battery packs), in which a plurality of cells are connected, are used according to the types of external devices using the secondary batteries.
Small mobile devices, e.g., cellular phones, may be operated for a predetermined time with the output and capacity of single-cell secondary batteries. However, battery packs having high-output, high-capacity features may be suitable for devices requiring a long operating time and a large amount of driving power such as large mobile devices, e.g., laptop computers, electric vehicles, and hybrid electric vehicles. The output voltages or currents of battery packs may be increased by adjusting the number of battery cells included in a battery pack.